Instante
by Cenizas
Summary: Canuto esta alli, salta, maldice, esquiva, hechiza e insulta. Y ríe, ríe con todas sus fuerzas, como si fuera a partirse la mandíbula. Cada uno de sus movimientos, de sus comentarios y de sus poros revosa vida.Y golpe, como empezo termina. En un Instante


**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío

**Numero antiplagio: **1008237121207

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Gritos, saltos, empujones contra la pared.

Los haces de luz cruzando la habitación, rojo, verde.

Las voces resuenan en la cabeza y los ojos irritados se mueven desenfrenados.

Salta por encima de una roca y se agacha mientras el calor de la muerte sobrevuela su espalda.

Tonks grita con una voz que suena a risa y Moody gruñe con una regañina. _¡Alerta permanente, muchacha!_

El sudor cae sobre sus ojos, y la sangre recorre las cicatrices de mil lunas.

El lobo vibra, se remueve inquieto bajo su piel. Ruge, aúlla de pura emoción, la adrenalina lo alimenta y acelera. _Acción, Libertad_

Una batalla a muerte, unos pies que tropiezan y unas manos que se levantan. El destino del mundo reducido a una simple esfera plateada.

Luchan con toda la fuerza de sus almas, e intentan destruir a aquellos que viste la parca. Un destello rubio a su izquierda y lanza una maldición, la sangre pura se derrama y Malfoy grita de rabia.

Sonríe cínico y victorioso, pero de golpe se ahoga. Avery sonríe con malicia y a él se le vidrian los ojos. Un destello amarillo, una bocanada de aire sucio y Kingsley sonríe de pasada.

Jadea, pero no se permite el lujo de detenerse. Localiza a Harry y corre escopeteado, dispuesto a protegerle. Un silbido a su izquierda y un dolor punzante en el costado. La sangre tibia cubre su brazo, pero se aparta el pelo de un manotazo y aprovecha el movimiento para propulsar un mortífago.

El instinto le advierte peligro y se gira de golpe. Lanza un improperio que se mezcla con la maldición y Harry se gira sorprendido mientras Dolohov babea a sus pies. Le chilla con rabia porque esta harto de decírselo _¡James, cuidado! ¡Vigila tu espalda, joder!_

De un salto se planta tras el niño prodigio, dispuesto a sacarle a las rastras pero un ladrido le confunde. O mas bien una risa que se asemeja a un ladrido.

Ante el, Sirius se alza en toda su gloria. Salta, maldice, esquiva, hechiza, se agacha e insulta. Pero sobretodo ríe, ríe con todas sus fuerzas, como si fuera a partirse le la mandíbula. Cada uno de sus movimientos, de sus comentarios y de sus poros rebosa energía, adrenalina y vida.

Los ojos relucen con aquella malicia burlona que Azkaban le había robado, hace una floritura con la varita y le dedica unas cuantas carcajadas a Bellatrix, que resopla mientras mantiene su escudo. Una sonrisa retorcida se extiende por su rostro mientras espera que se recupere porque_ Así dura mas el duelo, y lunático, es de buenos modales. Ya sabes fiel a los ideales Black y toda esa mierda_

La malicia brilla en los ojos de Bellatrix y el duelo continúa. Las maldiciones, los rayos se entrelazan, los colores chocan, luchan, se mezclan entre las carcajadas de él y los gritos de ella. Ella le dedica una sonrisa por encima de una maldición con marca propia y él le guiña un ojo mientras se la devuelve. Se divierten, disfrutan, pero el duelo tiene que acabar y Bellatrix siempre tuvo poca paciencia. Una serie de maldiciones demasiado sencillas para un duelo de tal categoría y...

-Vamos primita, ¡Puedes hacerlo mejor!-

Le pitan los oídos, y un sabor metálico le inunda la boca. Los ojos le pican con lágrimas que no puede derramar y apresa a Harry entre sus brazos, en un débil sujeto. Empieza a dar órdenes, intenta ser práctico pero cada palabra lleva una parte de si mismo. El chico se suelta de su presa y sale corriendo, en busca de la mortífaga. _La asesina_

Debería detenerlo, pero no puede. Es un profesional, esta curtido por la guerra y por su traumática experiencia, debería impedírselo o seguir luchando codo a codo con sus compañeros intentando ganar una batalla y avanzar en la guerra, pero no puede.

En medio del polvo, de la lucha y con la muerte acariciando aun sus mejillas no puede, su interior, en lo mas profundo de su corazón, el lobo llora las lágrimas que el no puede derramar

_Porque la manada, es la manada, lunático_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Antes de nada:** Gracias** Kakerlak13 por** paciencia de leerte y corregir todos mis fics. Se trata de chica increïble que se puso en contacto conmigo para darme una mano con ortografía . Si necesitáis una beta os la recomiendo, con ella todo son facilidades y tarda poquísimo en devolverte los textos, toda una hazaña teniendo en cuenta que estudia. Si no necesitais beta, agradadecerle que gracias a ella la lectura de gente como yo os será mucho más agradable De verdad, muchísimas gracias ^^

_No hay más. El principio me gusta, pero el final no me convence._

_Puede que no haya sabido encarar la muerte de Sirius, pero no quería crear un melodrama que hay muchos, simplemente quería capturar un momento de la realidad._

_Nos leemos ;)_


End file.
